He Said I Was His Friend
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to the "Rose Tint My World" story. Armitage Hux tries to get to the bottom of Kylo's identity crisis.


He Said I Was His Friend

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- The Man Who Sold the World by David Bowie

* * *

 _Is Matt embarrassed that I saw him with his natural hair color? Or is it Kylo that's embarrassed?_ Armitage Hux wonders about the man before him with tears in his earthy eyes. The man has Matt's face, his eyes, his plush lips, his spots, and his wonderful nose.

 _I think it's Matt, but he didn't say anything when I called out. Nor did he when I said Kylo. But it has to be Matt. Who else could it be?_ His sea-green eyes drift to Sheeva.

 _?_ Ve are just as confused as he is.

"Why don't we have breakfast together?" He suggests, hoping to put the man that may or may not be his boyfriend at ease.

The man nods, accepting this distraction, while Armitage takes a seat at the checkered round table. The man puts the frying pan back on the stove and then grabs the necessary utensils for the breakfast. He lays out the plates, forks, napkins like he's laying out the table for a royal.

Sheeva is sitting on top of the teapot handle as a reminder to the man not to forget the tea. The man nods and gets out porcelain teacups with golden painted gingerbells from black lacquer cabinets.

The man grabs the red electric kettle and goes over to the table to pour the tea.

 _It smells spicy like ginger tea!_ He wants to drink it right away and soothe his headache, but he doesn't want to burn his mouth. So he watches as the man takes the seat across of him.

The man stares at him.

 _Is there something on my face? Oh, no, he just wants me to eat._ He picks up the fork and digs into the tuber hash.

 _He has to be Matt because this food tastes as good as Matt's! It's salty and peppery and heavenly greasy!_ He devours the tuber hash like an emerald shark on a feeding frenzy. Meanwhile, the man cuts his hash into manageable bites and eats them like a bird, one bite at a time; the man eats like a prince with more royalty in his pinkie's cuticle than Armitage had in his entire body.

"Are you Matt or Kylo?" He presses once more. The man swallows what was in his mouth as though he were swallowing poodoo.

Armitage takes a sip of his tea, looking at the man for an answer.

* * *

 _"_ _Are you Matt or Kylo?"_ Armitage presents the question once more, a question that Kylo has no concrete answer for.

 _I'm both. I've been lying to you._ He opens his mouth to say that, to confess and beg for forgiveness.

 _"_ _Apprentice, the Sith embraced lies as much as truths. Lies give the Sith another form of control, be it over themselves or others. The lies of the Line of Bane invloved their identities. The Darths were their true identity, while they would employ a false identity to interact with the ignorant masses."_

 _"_ _Master, is Kylo Ren a lie?" He asked, kneeling before his Master in Snoke's quarters on the Supremacy. His Master's deformed twist to look at him. Ice blue meets dirt brown._

 _"_ _No, he is the truth, all other identities you make are the lies."_

It was one of the first substantial lessons that his Master taught him nearly a year into his apprenticeship. Shortly after the brutal lesson that Dark Siders do not beg for mercy.

 _Matt is the lie, Kylo Ren is the truth._ He finally finds the answer with the help of his Master's lessons.

"I am….Kylo Ren."

* * *

Sheeva smiles proudly at Kylo/Matt for telling the—

"And Matt is my identical twin."

 _?_

"When my Force prowess became apparent, I was given to my Master."

 _?_

"I did not see my twin until he was assigned to this ship, and we rekindled our brotherhood."

 _!?_

"So, from a certain point of view, we are the same."

 _!_

Ver Creator takes all this in with a blank expression. Ve search through ver Creator's mind, hoping to find anger for this blatant lie.

"…That makes sense." Ve feel ver heart drop into ver stomach.

"You must have found it strange that a high-ranking official in the Order would associate with a radar technician." Ve watch in horror as ver Creator nod in agreement.

"I always figured that you were lonely." Kylo/Matt's eyes look down on his food like ver Creator called him out for his lie.

"I do get lonely." Kylo/Matt admits, and ve see him telling the truth in the Force.

Ver Creator reaches across the table and lays his white hand on Kylo/Matt's right hand.

"Loneliness can never be fully exorcised, but I hope Matt and I can help you." Ver Creator kindly offers. Kylo/Matt's arm twitches like he's going to pull his hand away from ver Creator.

"I would like that, my friend." Ve see love radiating from the Force around Kylo/Matt like a candle's light.

 _He lied, but his feelings do not._

* * *

 **Author's Comments-** No links this time.

And before any of you ask, yes, emerald sharks are real in the Legends/EU. Some can be found in the Dubrillion Aquarium in Dubrillion's capital city which all of which is first and only mentioned in _The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin_ novel.

About Snoke's "lesson" that he taught Kylo, I have not seen _Last Jedi_ and I won't for the next few weeks, but I did get a few predictable spoilers. The Snoke in this is how I perceived Snoke in _Force Awakens_ as in I view him as a wannabe Palpatine. He wants to be like Palpatine, but is unwilling to put in the effort/work to be Emperor Palpatine. Because even though Palpatine will forever be remembered as the evil Emperor that's going nuts by the end of _Return of the Jedi_ , Palpatine worked his satanic ass off to get his empire. He spent DECADES manipulating events to get his empire on top of enduring his abuse/lessons from Darth Plagueis. Snoke pretty much took Palpatine's sloppy seconds (I refuse to acknowledge FO as the Imperial Remnant because that belongs to Grand Admiral Thrawn, Gilad Pellaeon, and Natasi Daala respectfully) and manipulated himself into power, which was not hard since the FO were Imperial humans in the most alien part of the galaxy and seemed dumb enough to fall for whatever promises Snoke whispered into their dim heads. Even Grand Admiral Sloane, who seemed smart in the _Aftermath_ trilogy, went along with it. Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax was the one pretty much in charge of what was left of the Empire but behind-the-scenes and through the Shadow Council. You know until he was killed by Sloane a year after the Empire's fall, so I guess Snoke took over.

Back to my Snoke rant.

Oh, I can buy that Snoke can be as cruel or even crueler than Palpatine since there's a bit of Plagueis to him (and if you believe in the subtext of the _Darth Plagueis_ novel, then you know Plagueis was quite a cruel Muun), but I REFUSE to believe for a second that this Dark Side fucker is on Palpatine's level! No, he's a WANNABE, a Dark Sider who wants to be a Sith Lord but can't so he claims to others that he has no desire to be a Sith even though he has the unearned arrogance of a Sith Lord. So, odds are that I won't be writing Snoke as a character in this series, or possibly in any other story, any time soon.

Also, I just found through the Wookie a title worse than Supreme Leader in FO: Grand Marshal. I get this sneaking suspicion that Disney-Lucas wants to make sure that no one roots for the FO because who the hell wants to join something with ranks/titles like Grand Marshal and Supreme Leader? I guess for their uniforms if you're into the Nazi-esque. Force, this is one of the reasons why I'll just stick to my warp AUs.

Back to what transpired in this story.

Oh boy, I was wondering how I was going to write Kylo's semi-lie (I guess it would be full blown since this isn't a lie by omission) to Armitage and then I remembered Sheeva and Snoke. Sheeva is the reaction that I would have when someone is boldly lying to someone they care for and themselves to an extent. Okay, well, the aghast and anger part. Yet, Sheeva is fairly new in the world and relies on Armitage for guidance. Armitage may or may not know that Kylo is lying to him, but he's still willing to be there for Kylo. It could be because he knows Kylo isn't ready to figure out who he REALLY is. Or he could be utterly naïve. Only time will tell with this series.

Next planned one-shot for this series is supposed to revolve around Maladi Ren meeting Armitage Hux and finding out that her beloved Master is utterly infatuated with the Force-null. Oh boy, part of me wants to scream to Armitage to get the Seven Sith Hells away from her, but it may become humorous chapter. Or, maybe I'll actually write that Mitaka and Thanisson one-shot I was supposed to be writing. Who know?

Also, if you're wondering who the hell Maladi Ren is, she is actually Darth Maladi from the _Star Wars: Legacy_ Legends/EU comics. I've only read the first 19 or so issues of the 50-issue run, but she is probably my favorite Sith in the series with Darth Nihl a close second.


End file.
